FA: The real 'Blue Flu'
by falling into heaven
Summary: Everyone knows when you lay down with the devil... you wake up with the flu. And Stella knows something's up...


Oh, man. So my other story went a little hinky. I reposted it (twice) so it should be okay.

I officially hate school assemblies. Playing pass the cough gets funny though, especially when your head of year hates germs. He looked like he as gonna cry...

Anyhow, here we go.

Anna :)

Disclaimer: *pauses* um... *runs for her life*

* * *

_across boarder  
this city wont sleep tonight  
over the water  
touch down in the city lights  
looks like we are  
a million miles away  
from any place i've gone  
from any face i known_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don stirred in the morning to see Jess sleeping curled up against him. He smiled as he felt her skin, soft against his. They'd not been dating all that long, but Flack knew that he felt more for Jess than he had any other girl. He wouldn't say he was in _love _as such, but he definitely liked her. There was no question about that. He traced a finger along her cheek and she opened her eyes, smiling sleepily up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Before she could say anything else, she paled, clamping a hand over her mouth she sprinted for the bathroom. Flack followed her quickly,holding her hair back off her face as she retched violently into the toilet bowl. He rubbed her back soothingly as she coughed, handing her a tissue to wipe her mouth. She accepted the glass of water he offered her as he threw a robe round her shoulders. (A/N: You know where I'm going with this...)

"Thanks." She whispered, shivering.

Don held her close, his arms wrapped round her slim shoulders. Hey, hey... it's okay."

Angell pressed her face into his chest, unable to stop tears falling. He held her untill she stopped, rocking her like a baby. "Sorry," she muttered, embarassed.

"Don't be."

"I... this always happens when I get sick."

"You're warm." He told her, his voice full of concern.

"My joints ache. I think I've got the flu." Jess looked annoyed. (A/N: What, you really think I'd make her pregnant yet? Puh-lease.)

Flack helped her back into bed. She rested her head back on the pillow as he brought her a glass of water and a bowl of cereal. "You wanna call it?"

Angell nodded weakly, picking up her cell phone and calling the Squadroom. "Cap? Yeah, it's Angell. Listen, I've come down with the flu or somethin', so I'm gonna be off today."

'You okay?' The Captain asked quickly, his voice full of concern.

"Throwing my guts up and feel like crap, but other than that, yeah."

Don smiled as she hung up. "Ya don't sugar coat it, do you?"

She glared at him. "I'm sick. I don't have time to sugar-coat."

He stroked his thumb along her jaw, dropping a gentle kiss on her lips. "I gotta go. I'll see you when I'm off."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Guy Harris, twenty eight. Shot to death in his apartment." Flack reported as Lindsay and Danny arrived on scene. "Lot of blood, some footprints."

"Where's Angell?" The young female CSI asked, pulling on her latex gloves.

"Flu." He replied nochalantly. After all, the Cap had rung him to let him know, it wasn't like Lindsay needed to know that he'd woken up with her. And Danny certainly didn't need to know.

"Ah." She nodded, grabbing her kit and heading under the yellow tape.

Flack glanced round to see Mac, Stella and Hawkes heading towards him. "Hey! You get all the info?"

"Yeah, Scagnetti updated us when he called. Where's Angell?" Stella asked, concerned.

"Flu." He said shortly. "You wanna take a look, Hawkes? Tell us what we've got?"

He bent down close to the body, moving limbs to check the rigor. "I'll have more of an idea when the coroner gets here with a liver probe, but probably between four and six hours ago." Hawkes replied, straightening up.

Flack shifted slightly, before covering his mouth and running for a patch of ground well away from the crime scene where he proceeded to throw up. He coughed, trying to empty his throat of the vile stuff, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He loosened his tie, leaning forwards with his hands on his knees for a few moments. Hawkes came over, holding out a tissue.

"Hey, you okay man?"

Don straightened up, with a half smile. "The flu, y'think?"

Sheldon checked his forehead with the back of his hand. "Yup. You've got a fever. Anyone else other than Angell got it?"

He paused. "Um... no."

"Then how - oh."

Flack raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Exchange of bodily fluids can pass the flu. I hoped you two used protection."

He flushed, knowing the answer. "I-"

"You know what? I don't wanna know. Just get home." He smiled at his friend. "And congratulations."

Mac and Stella glanced at him as he walked past. "Where're you going?"

"Home!" He replied, swigging from the bottle of water he'd pulled from his Toyota Avalon.

"Why?"

"'Cause I've got the flu."

Stella raised her eyebrows at Mac. "He's not worked a case with Angell in over two weeks. No-one else is sick. Somethin's goin' on here..." (E/N: Stella knows somethin's up!!)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jess woke with a start as Flack crawled into bed. "Shift over already?"

"Nope. You gave me the damn flu," he replied thickly, wincing as his aching joints smoothed out as he lay down.

"Oops. Sorry." She grinned at him, draping an arm over his stomach. "I'd say yipee for us having the day off, but-" She stopped, seeing he'd fallen straight asleep. "Great." Angell settled her head onto his shoulder. "Night, Flack."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hmm. I'm planning some angst at some point. But for now, I'll settle for the FLUFF! But there may be a trip to the hospital coming up... *snickers*.

Hey... if you read, please review. My review count is getting lower. It saddens me. Pwetty please?

E/N: HEY!!!! SARAH'S HERE!! Love how Stell knows something is going on. Love Hawkes too. "Exchange of bodily fluids..." HAHAHAHA*falls on floor*Spent all yesterday at school/football. GO STANGS!!!!!!! We wins, 16-0!!! :D Okays, ADIOS!!


End file.
